


Finałowe wyznanie

by Kafian



Category: Final Girl (2015)
Genre: Declaration of Loyalty, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Dodatek do sceny, który potrzebowałam dla własnej satysfakcji, jak i spokoju ducha.
Relationships: Veronica/William
Kudos: 1





	Finałowe wyznanie

— Naprawdę byś to zrobił? — zapytała. — Gdybyś musiał?

Cisza, która zawitała między nimi była nie do zniesienia.

Jej spojrzenie jednak nie straciło na swojej intensywności. 

William był jej jedyną nadzieją i przyszłością.

— Znasz odpowiedź. — Westchnął ciężko, zniżając wzrok. — Nie wyduszaj jej ze mnie.

— William… proszę — wyszeptała z trudem. — Muszę to usłyszeć. Od ciebie.  
  


Wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą i ponownie westchnął. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wciąż bywały takie momenty w ich relacji, podczas których jego silna wola ulegała. 

— Zabiłbym ciebie. — Ścisnął lekko jej drżącą dłoń. — A potem i siebie.


End file.
